


Untitled Modern AU

by aww_frak_it



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aww_frak_it/pseuds/aww_frak_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan gets dragged to a club where she meets Cara. Sexytiems ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No, Dennee, I'm tired," Kahlan sighs into her phone as she walks into her apartment complex. Waiting for the elevator that will take her to her fifth floor apartment, she continues, “I was in class all morning, worked all afternoon, and I just want to take a nice long bath and crash in front of whatever trash is on TV, not hit the clubs.”

She knows that she really should hang out with her sister at some point soon, but the thought of watching her kid sister getting hit on by guy after guy makes her want to punch them in the throat, and it probably wouldn’t be a good idea for someone only a few months away from graduating law school to get arrested for assault.

As the ‘ _ding_ ’ of the elevator indicates its arrival, Kahlan says, “Look, we’ll hang out soon, OK?” Pressing the button for the fifth floor, she can’t help but chuckle at the whine in her sister’s voice, but she has to be strong; Dennee will not win this time. She’s tired and she wants to relax tonight, maybe she’ll even force Richard, her roommate, to make her his famous lasagne.

\---

Trying, unsuccessfully, to climb out of Dennee’s car with any kind of grace, Kahlan frowns as she sees the line stretching down the block from the entrance of the club, “Ugh, that line is ridiculous; we’ll be queuing all night!”  

Rolling her eyes for what seems like the thousandth time since she arrived at Kahlan’s with the intention of dragging her out, kicking and screaming if necessary, Dennee says, “Its fine, I come here a lot. Steve, the doorman, he loves us. We’ll get in no problem.”

“He loves you? I’m not even going to ask.” Pulling at the short, tight, dark maroon coloured halter neck dress Dennee insist she wear, Kahlan once again asks, “Are you sure I don’t look kinda…sluttish in this dress?”

“Kahlan! For the last time, you look awesome.”

“But it’s so low cut my boobs are in danger of falling out, and the back barely covers my butt. How can I NOT look slu-“

Used to her sister’s one and only insecurity, Dennee reassures, “Trust me, on someone else it might look sluttish, but you manage to class it up.”

Snorting, Kahlan says, “Well THAT’s reassuring!”

“It was reassuring!” Dennee insists with a laugh as they reach the front of the queue. Seeing the massive doorman, Dennee smiles brightly as she says, “Hey good-lookin’,”

Chuckling at the always ridiculous Dennee Amnell, Steve greets, “Hey yourself.” Noticing Kahlan behind her, he asks, “And who do we have with us tonight?”

“This,” She gently grabs Kahlan’s wrists and pulls her forward, “is Kahlan, my sister.”

“Sister? As in sorority-sister or sister-sister?”

“I’m her _actual_ sister, as much as I may wish otherwise sometimes,” Kahlan says as she playfully nudges Dennee.

“You love me really.” Turning to Steve, she asks, “Dahlia here yet?”

At the mention of Dahlia, Kahlan can’t help the eye-roll that goes unnoticed by the other two. She likes Dahlia, she really does, but ever since she met her back when Dennee joined her sorority, Dahlia has hit on her at least once a week. Even when they both were dating other people, it didn’t stop her from trying her luck. And it only got worse when they both started at Aydindril Law School. Now, every assignment where they’re required to work in pairs, Dahlia makes sure they get paired together. It doesn’t really bother her all that much, it just gets a little tiresome.

“She’s inside,” Steve answers with a frown.

“Why the frown, big guy?”

“She brought Cara,” he replies seriously.

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Dennee can only manage a feeble, “Oh.”

Standing back and listening to the conversation, Kahlan wonders who Cara is, and why she makes the huge bouncer appear nervous. But honestly, she doesn’t care all that much; either they go into the club soon, or she’s just going to go home. At least the club would be nice and dark, instead of out here where the streetlights highlight the copious amounts of skin she’s showing.

Realising she’d tuned out the conversation going on in front of her, she focuses her attention in time to catch Dennee saying, “Yeah, but the cops watched the CCTV footage and saw it was self-defence. So you can’t really hold it against her.”

Interrupting, Kahlan asks, “I’m sorry, who are we talking about?”

A little surprised by Kahlan’s question, Dennee answers “Cara. You know, Dahlia’s former girlfriend, current friend?”

Unable to remember if she’s ever met this Cara, Kahlan shrugs, “Oh, OK.”

“OK, ladies, you go on in. The natives are getting restless,” Steve says, gesturing to the guys at the front of the line.

After receiving a stamp on their hands, they make their way inside; Kahlan still trying to readjust her dress, and Dennee rolling her eyes yet again.

\---

Kahlan’s been leaning on the railing of the balcony that overlooks the dance floor for the last fifteen minutes. After they’d gotten their drinks Dennee had wanted to go find Dahlia, and Kahlan had said she’d see if there was a free table upstairs. She’d expected her to be back by now, but as stands transfixed by the woman below her, she can’t help but hope her sister takes a while longer to find her friend.

Wearing black skinny jeans, chunky knee high black boots, and a red shirt so tight it may well be painted on, the woman with the short, choppy blonde hair dances as if in a world of her own. Her arms are in the air, making her shirt rise up, and Kahlan can clearly make out the woman’s taut stomach and abs. Her head is thrown back, the club’s flashing lights making the sweat on the hollow of her throat glisten. And her hips are moving in a sensual rhythm, perfectly in time with the thumping baseline.

The longer Kahlan watches the woman, the drier her mouth gets, until she has to take a gulp of her beer. Just as she’s swallowing, she hears a voice from behind her shout in her ear, “Hey!”

Half choking on her beer, she manages to sputter out, “Dennee, don’t sneak up on people like that!”

Torn between feeling bad about the beer coming out of her sister’s nose and laughing, she half-heartedly apologises and hands Kahlan the napkin that was wrapped around her own drink: a toxic coloured virgin cocktail that Kahlan doesn’t even want to know about.

After wiping her drink from her nose and chin, Kahlan looks back to see if the blonde woman is still there, but to her disappointment, she finds the dance floor even more packed full of bodies than it was just a few moments earlier. Even if she was still there, she’d have a difficult time finding her in the throng of gyrating bodies.

“C’mon,” Dennee says, leaning in close to Kahlan so she doesn’t have to shout. “Dahlia’s got a table downstairs.”

Nodding to say she heard, Kahlan then gestures with her hand, telling Dennee to make a move down stairs. As she follows her sister through the crowd and down the stairs, she searches again for the captivating blonde. With no luck, she sighs and rues the missed opportunity.

Almost as soon as they reach Dahlia, she finds herself being dragged onto the dance floor by her sister and her friend. If it was up to Kahlan, she’d sit at the table, happily drinking and watching, but no, her annoying little sister is determined that she’ll have fun tonight. Sometimes she can’t figure out if she loves Dennee or if she wants to strangle her.

\---

An hour. She’s been made to dance, non-stop, for an entire fucking hour. Well, not quite non-stop, she was allowed to get more drinks. But then the obviously evil pair had dragged her back into the mass of pulsating bodies. The only reason she hasn’t snapped and beaten them both about the head before finding their table again is the flash of red she’s convinced she sees moving about the crowd. It could be anyone, but Kahlan is choosing to believe it’s the elusive blonde. At least, she hopes it is.

Finally she’s had enough, and as she turns to tell Dennee that she going to collapse at their table, Kahlan sees her. The boots, the jeans, the tight red shirt that has risen enough to show the small of her back as her hips sway with the music. With her facing away from Kahlan, it gives the brunette the chance to ogle how the jeans mould themselves to the other woman’s perfect ass.

“You’re drooling.”

Almost jumping out of her skin, Kahlan turns to Dennee, cheeks burning in embarrassment, and chides angrily, “What did I tell you about sneaking up on people?”

“Whoa there, tiger,” she says, holding her hands up in surrender, “I didn’t sneak. I called your name a few times,” glancing towards the blonde, Dennee continues with a knowing smile firmly in place, “but you were a little distracted with Cara over there.”

Feeling her heart sink a little, Kahlan manages to force out, “Cara? As in Dahlia’s ex? That Cara?”

“Yep. The one and only, Cara Mason.”

Kahlan knows that the disappointment is written all over her face, but she’s powerless to do anything about it. As she sees a mischievous look flash in her sister’s eyes, the disappointment is replaced with confusion. And as Dennee turns in Cara’s direction, Kahlan knows what she’s going to do before she even opens her mouth. “Dennee, I don’t thi-“

“CARA,” she shouts, trying to be heard over the thumping music. With no luck, she tries again, this time waving her arms frantically. Amazingly, her flailing like a crazy person worked, because suddenly Cara is walking towards them.

No, not walking. Swaggering towards them. Very slowly indeed, like she knows exactly how hypnotizing the sway of her hips is. Like she knows exactly what it’s doing to Kahlan, and with the way Kahlan’s staring, she just might.

As Cara reaches the sisters, she looks at Dennee and offers a small nod of greeting, then moves her attention back to Kahlan. As Cara’s gaze travels down her body, back up, then finally settles on her eyes, Kahlan feels a sudden rush of gratitude for Dennee making her wear the tiny dress. Especially when Cara’s lusciously full lips twist into an impressed smirk.

“I’m Cara,” she drawls.

“I’m, uh,” she stutters. _Now is not the time to forget your name_ , Kahlan chastises herself. “Kahlan, I’m Kahlan. Dennee’s sister.”

Taking the proffered hand, Cara squeezes gently, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Getting lost in the soft warmth of the blonde’s hand, it takes a few moments for Kahlan to reply, “All good, I hope.”

With a non-committal “Hm,” Cara releases the other woman. Turning to look at Dennee, she asks, “Where’s Dahlia?”

“She’s around. Somewhere,” she answers with a shrug.

With a nod Cara moves around Kahlan to take a seat. Kahlan sits opposite her, and Dennee, who seems inordinately amused with their interaction thus far, sits to her left.

\---

With the music thumping all around them, the awkward silence that engulfed them after they all sat doesn’t seem to be easing up. It doesn’t help that Cara hasn’t taken her eyes off Kahlan, Kahlan’s eyes seem to be flitting everywhere but to Cara, and Dennee is watching, looking like she might fall into laughter at any moment.

When Kahlan sees Dahlia approaching, she mutters to herself, “Oh thank God,” before she realises that Cara has been watching her so closely, she probably knows exactly what she said.

“Hey Dahlia,” Kahlan says with more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary.

Frowning a little, she looks between the three women, wondering what the hell has got Kahlan acting strange, “Uh, hey, Kahlan.”

Finally removing her eyes from Kahlan, Cara asks Dahlia, “You were gone awhile, everything OK?”

“Yeah, well no, I’m not feeling too good. I was thinking of just heading home.”

“You want a ride?”

Seeing Dennee frantically, but subtly, trying to tell her no, Dahlia declines Cara’s offer, agreeing to let Dennee take her home instead.

“So,” Kahlan says, a little nervously, after the two leave.

“So,” Cara repeats. With the indecipherable look Cara seems so fond of, she continues, “Looks like it’s just us.” Kahlan’s not sure if she should be worried about that.

Before the other women left, they made Cara promise to get Kahlan home safely, and thinking about Cara taking her home suddenly makes Kahlan a little nervous. Which is ridiculous; she hasn’t felt this nervous around anyone since she was a teenager, so what is it about Cara? How, in the one hour of-

“Dance with me,”

-knowing the blonde, does she make her feel like an awkward teenager with her first real crush? Wait, did Cara- “Did you just ask-“

“You to dance with me? Yes,” she says. “I would have asked again, but you seemed pretty content to sit there and think, so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

If the teasing voice Cara used passed Kahlan by, then the quirked lips certainly didn’t. Oddly enough, she didn’t mind Cara teasing her. In fact, she thinks she could get used t-

“Enough thinking, Kahlan,” Cara once again interrupts. Standing, she offers her hand, “Dance with me.”

Taking hold of Cara, Kahlan is happy to be led into the crowd.

\---

They had been dancing together - with a respectable distance, of course - for a little while when a guy who had been eyeing Kahlan from afar tried to cut in. Ever the polite one, Kahlan smiled and obliged him while Cara looked on amused. That had lasted for all of a few minutes until he started getting a little handsy. In an attempt to grind against Kahlan, he grabbed her hips, trying to pull her into his body more fully. This did not go down well with Cara; the amusement disappeared from her face instantly, only to be replaced with irritation and anger as the overly muscular interloper continued with his persistent groping.

Feeling a hand sliding from her hips to her ass, Kahlan leant forward to whisper in his ear, “Unless you want to lose that hand, I’d suggest you move it. Now.”

The dark tone Kahlan used seemed to work as he removed his hand, mumbled an apology, and sloped off in the direction of the bar. As Cara looked on with an amused smirk and quirked eyebrow, she was clearly impressed with Kahlan’s ability to handle herself.

Kahlan’s not quite sure how her handling of the situation ended up here, with Cara pressing her up against the wall in a dark corner of the club, but as she devours Cara's mouth in a way that she’s sure she’d be embarrassed about if Cara wasn’t kissing back just as hungrily, Kahlan can't bring herself to care.

Moving closer, Cara pulls Kahlan's hips flush against her own, and takes advantage of Kahlan's surprised gasp to slip her tongue passed Kahlan's parted lips, eliciting a moan from the other woman as their tongues meet. As Cara slips her thigh between Kahlan's legs and presses into her centre, Kahlan realises that maybe things are getting a little too heated. She takes a step back, closes her eyes for a moment, and tries to catch her breath before leaning close to Cara’s ear and saying, “I live not too far from here. You wanna drive me home?”

\---

During the mercifully short ride to her apartment, Kahlan thanks every deity she can think of that Richard blew her off to spend the night with his girlfriend, Denna. She doesn’t even want to think about what his reaction would be if she arrived home with Cara in tow. She imagines it would be a mix of startled puppy and horny fifteen year old boy before he stuttered out an excuse and all but ran out of the apartment.

Just as the ride was, the journey up to Kahlan’s apartment is a silent affair as her nerves threaten to get the better of her. As they exit the elevator, Kahlan can feel Cara’s eyes on her, just as they were the entire ride up.

Reaching to unlock her door, Cara reaches for Kahlan’s wrist, gently turning her around. “We don’t have to do anything,” Cara says. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Touched by the sincerity in Cara’s eyes, Kahlan offers a grateful and warm smile. “I’m not uncomfortable, Cara. I’m just a little nervous, is all.” Removing her hand from Cara’s gentle hold, Kahlan turns and opens the door. “It’s not often I invite someone I’ve just met up to my apartment, but trust me, I definitely want to do something with you.”

Grabbing Cara’s belt buckle, Kahlan drags her into the apartment, and roughly pushes her against the door almost before it’s had a chance to close. “Now,” she says, leaning into Cara. “Where were we?”

As she reverses their position, pushing Kahlan against the door, Cara says, “I think.” She shoves her thigh between Kahlan’s legs, “We were just about.” Thrusting forcefully into Kahlan’s centre, she finishes, “Here.”

Somewhat breathlessly, Kahlan says, “Oh yeah, I remember now.”

Moving closer, Cara maps Kahlan’s lips with the tip of her tongue before taking her bottom lip into her mouth, and sucking gently. She does the same to Kahlan’s upper lip, then brings their mouths together more fully, instantly being rewarded with a soft whimper from Kahlan. As Cara continues to thrust her thigh into her, Kahlan moves the hands that were resting on Cara’s hips to the other woman’s ass, grabbing at the firm muscle she finds there, and deepens the kiss.

Cara pulls back, much to Kahlan’s disappointment, but before she can utter any words of protest, she feels Cara’s lips on her throat. Cara kisses her way down to the hollow of Kahlan’s throat, and then licks her way back up, and as Cara presses her tongue to Kahlan’s pulse point, Kahlan is fully aware that Cara will feel the erratic fluttering of her heartbeat.

Cara once again moves down, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses along Kahlan’s neck and down her chest. Reaching the low neckline of Kahlan’s dress, Cara grazes her lips over the generous mounds of Kahlan’s breast before finding her nipple, and teasing it with her tongue through the soft fabric.

Groaning out Cara’s name, Kahlan pushes her away and unzips her dress, quickly removing it before carelessly throwing it deeper into the apartment. As Cara’s eyes darken at the sight of her naked breasts, Kahlan reaches for her, pulling her into a heated and frenzied kiss, forcing her tongue into Cara’s mouth. This time Cara’s moan fills the room around them as Kahlan takes her mouth roughly.

Pulling away only when the need for air becomes too great, Cara drops to her knees in front of Kahlan, and places a gentle kiss to her abdomen. She reaches for the thin waistband of Kahlan’s black thong, but hesitates before going further. She looks up, searches Kahlan’s eyes for any signs of uncertainty or hesitation, and as Kahlan offers a small reassuring smile, Cara slowly slides Kahlan’s damp underwear down her long and well-muscled legs.

As Cara parts Kahlan’s folds with her thumbs and licks a trail to her clit, Kahlan looses a small groan, and lets her head fall back against the door with a hollow thud. Teasing a little, Cara licks and sucks and nips Kahlan into a frenzy, seemingly enjoying the needy mewls Kahlan is unable to control.

“Please,” Kahlan begs. With her mouth engulfing Kahlan’s clit, Cara looses a questioning hum, the vibration making Kahlan gasp sharply. “Cara, please.”

She can feel Cara smiling against her, but before she has a chance to chastise her, or plead some more, Cara plunges her tongue into her dripping sex. Unable to do more than release a string of obscenely loud moans, Kahlan bucks into Cara, asking for more. Cara reaches for Kahlan’s leg, and hooks her knee over her shoulder, giving her more access and allowing her to more deeply enter Kahlan. She grips Kahlan’s ass, holding her steady, and close, as she works her tongue in as deep as she can.

Removing her tongue, Cara wraps her lips around Kahlan’s clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue, and then engulfs it completely, sucking hard.

Breathing heavily, Kahlan groans out, “Oh fuck, Cara, don’t stop.”

Cara scrapes her teeth along Kahlan’s sensitive clit, and then licks deeply into her sex again. She uses her thumb to rub Kahlan’s clit as she thrusts deeply into her, and as she rubs quicker, thrusts harder, Kahlan is reduced to incoherent murmurs and moans.

Close to release, Kahlan fists Cara’s hair, trying to pull her impossibly closer, deeper, and as she breaks, muscles clenching around Cara’s tongue, she bucks into her face with a cry of Cara’s name. Slowing her pace, Cara eases Kahlan down from her orgasm, removing her tongue and gently lapping at her sex as Kahlan tries to regain her senses.

Not content until she’s drank and cleaned every bit of Kahlan’s release, Cara stays where she is, humming her approval of Kahlan’s taste. Unhooking her leg from Cara’s shoulders, Kahlan reaches for the other woman, pulling her into a languid kiss.

“God, you’re good at that,” Kahlan says, breaking the kiss.

Smirking, Cara replies, “Well, I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“It definitely shows,” Kahlan laughs. Her eyes go wide as she takes in Cara’s appearance; while extremely dishevelled, she’s still fully clothed. “Well, that’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“You’re fully clothed, and I’m bare-ass naked,” Kahlan explains.

With sparkling eyes and husky voice, Cara says, “Well, undress me, then.”

Grabbing Cara’s hand and leading her towards her bedroom, Kahlan intends to do just that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. This is what happens the morning after Kahlan and Cara meet in the club.

Reaching to answer her incessantly vibrating phone, Kahlan looses a groan when she sees her sister’s face grinning up at her from the glowing screen. Deciding to ignore it, she turns it off, and places it back on the nightstand – she knows that it’ll just be Dennee wanting details about what happened with Cara after she and Dahlia left the club, and Kahlan is just too damn tired to gossip with her sister at this un-godly hour.

Rolling onto her back and stretching out her arms, she realises that there should be someone else in her bed, but the other side is cold and empty, with no sign of Cara. Closing her eyes, Kahlan takes a deep breath and sighs, wondering what else she expected. Cara doesn’t seem like the kind of woman to spend the night snuggling with a one-night stand, so she shouldn’t be surprised to find her gone.

But then she hears it; the unmistakable sound of the balcony doors opening in the living room. Knowing it won’t be Richard, Kahlan feels an odd sense of relief when she realises that Cara hasn’t left. Climbing out of bed and wrapping a warm blanket around her naked body, Kahlan makes her way to the source of the noise. As she steps out of her room and looks towards the small balcony that overlooks the park just in front of her building and then the city beyond that, she’s momentarily taken aback by what she sees; Cara’s gloriously naked form is silhouetted against the silvery-blue glow of the extremely early morning.

She makes her way to Cara, and wraps her arm around the other woman’s waist, muttering a quiet, “Hey.”

Cara cranes her neck, tries to turn enough to see Kahlan fully. But it’s an awkward angle, so she settles for laying her arm across Kahlan’s and pulling it more securely across her stomach. “Hey yourself.”

Resting her chin on Cara’s shoulder, Kahlan sees her bring a cup of steaming something to her lips and take a small sip. “What you got there?” She asks.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I rifled through your cabinets. Found some tea. Is that OK?”

“Mm, of course.” Reaching for the mug, Kahlan says, “Can I?” Cara nods, hands her the cup, and as she takes a sip, Kahlan smiles. “Pineapple and grapefruit green tea,” she says. “My favourite.”

Kahlan reaches out to put the cup down on the small table sat in the corner of the balcony, and then turns back to Cara. “It’s cold out here; you didn’t want to put some clothes on? Or maybe grab a blanket?”

Cara scoffs, shakes her head, and says, “It’s not that cold. It’s a little chilly maybe, but not cold.”

“Uh huh, if you say so.” Kahlan moves her hand across Cara’s taut stomach and over her tight abs. Feeling Cara shiver slightly, she removes her arm from around Cara, opens her blanket and wraps it around them both.

“What’re you-“

“You were shivering Cara, you must be a little cold,” Kahlan interrupts.

 “I wasn’t shivering because of the cold, Kahlan,” Cara chuckles.

Confused, Kahlan asks, “Then why…?” Realising it was because of her, she whispers, “Oh.”

Holding the blanket closed with one hand, Kahlan wraps the other back around Cara’s waist, and splays her hand across Cara stomach. She steps closer to Cara, presses her breasts into her back, pulls Cara more firmly against her, and leans down to kiss her exposed neck. “It was because of me, why you shivered.”

Before Cara can answer, Kahlan licks up the column of her neck, takes her earlobe into her mouth, and sucks. She rakes her hand up Cara’s abdomen, over her ribs and palms at her breast. She gently rolls and pinches at Cara nipple until it stiffens, and when she hears Cara loose a small groan, she moves on to the next.

Letting go of the blanket, Kahlan places her now free hand on Cara’s stomach, and slowly slides downwards over her hip bone and down Cara’s thigh. With blunted nails, Kahlan scratches up Cara’s inner thigh, eyes fluttering closed at the warmth and wetness she finds when she reaches Cara’s sex.

Stroking through Cara’s folds, Kahlan moans, and absently mutters, “So wet.”

As she roughly pinches Cara’s nipple, the blonde bucks into Kahlan’s teasing hand, and gasps, “Please, Kahlan.”

Moving to Cara’s entrance, Kahlan slides two fingers inside, hooks them, and pulls out, bringing Cara’s slickness with them. She moves her fingers upwards, and spreads the wetness over Cara’s engorged clit.

Alternating between rubbing hard and fast, and slow and gentle circles, Kahlan soon has Cara panting, has her groans turning into whimpers. Kahlan moves the hand that had been teasing Cara’s breasts down to her hip, holding her steady as her bucking hips get ever more forceful and insistent.

Kahlan moves her fingers to Cara’s entrance, and roughly plunges two fingers knuckle deep into her. She hears Cara’s gasped “oh fuck” as she falls forward and grips tightly on the wrought-iron railing of the balcony. Having decided she’s teased Cara enough, Kahlan thrusts hard into her. With each thrust of her fingers, Kahlan bucks her sex into Cara’s ass, drawing ever loudening gasps, moans and wanton cries from her.

Sensing that Cara’s close, Kahlan reaches with her other hand, and rubs hard quick circles on Cara’s clit, once, twice, three times, and then Cara’s clenching around her fingers. As her orgasm hits her, Cara cries out, and grinds herself down harder onto Kahlan’s still thrusting fingers, spilling her release onto Kahlan’s hand.

As Cara continues clenching around her fingers, Kahlan slows her thrusts, allowing Cara to ride out her orgasm. Sure that she’s milked every last drop from Cara, Kahlan pulls out, earning a small whimper from Cara. With Cara still supporting herself on the railing, Kahlan moulds herself to her; naked stomach and breasts pressed close to Cara’s back as Kahlan leans to whisper, “You OK there?”

Turning her head to look at Kahlan, Cara languidly says, “Mm, I’m more than OK.”

Placing her hand between Cara’s breasts, Kahlan stands, bringing the other woman with her. Noticing a few early morning runners passing through the park below, Kahlan leans down to gather the discarded blanket, wrapping them both once again.

“I think we should take this inside,” she says.

She starts to turn, only to feel Cara hesitate. Although Kahlan can only see one side of Cara’s face, her frown is evident.  She wraps her arms around Cara’s waist, rests her chin on her shoulder and asks, “What’s wrong?”

Turning in Kahlan’s arms, Cara smiles nervously, encircling Kahlan’s neck, and gently playing with the loose hair she finds there. “Go on a date with me.”

Trying, and failing, to hide her smile at the utter adorableness of the somewhat arrogant Cara being nervous to ask her out, Kahlan can only manage a big smile and a small nod.

Blowing out a relieved breath, Cara’s smile turns triumphant. “How about tonight?” she asks. “I know a great little Italian place.”

Leaning in to kiss Cara, Kahlan mumbles against her lips, “Sounds perfect.”

 

End


End file.
